ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Necrotic Slime
Necrotic Slime Egon Spengler (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #2" (2011) (Comic p.11). Egon says: "Even if we did, that would result in a veritable monsoon of Necrotic Slime raining own on Manhattan." (also known as Ionized Necrotic Material, Ionized Necrotic Matter, and Necrotic Ectoplasm) Egon Spengler (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #1" (2011) (Comic p.12). Egon says: "Of a sort. I expect that there is a correlation between the ionized necrotic material that cat was covered in and --" Egon Spengler (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #1" (2011) (Comic p.20). Egon says: "I saved some of the ionized necrotic matter and --" is a caustic substance used by Britt to turn living organisms into Zombies. History The Ghostbusters discovered the presence of Necrotic Slime after blasting two Zombies. Realizing it turned things into Zombies, the team strips off their slime drenched uniforms as a precaution. Egon Spengler rigged a Zombie radar to detect the entities based on some Necrotic Slime he saved. The slime could be neutralized when a zombie is possessed by a new type of poltergeist. The true purpose was to use the Zombies' Necrotic Slime to infect Gozer's essence in a bid to steal a fraction of it. Egon Spengler (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #2" (2011) (Comic p.17). Egon says: "My preference, of course, is that if -- or, when -- that occurs there's no Necrotic Slime left in play to reinfect Gozer's essence and put us back at square one." Britt decided to leave some Necrotic Slime in Newark, New Jersey. Powers The most potent strain of Black Slime, Necrotic Ectoplasm can force an absorption of raw P.K.E. that can mimic the effects of a possession, but without a driving intelligence -- basically turning the host into an aggressive and mindless zombie. The ectoplasm also acts on the cellular level causes painful sores to manifest externally and internally. Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #3" (2017) (Comic p.24). Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes reads: "Highly dangerous, highly toxic. Black slime should not be approached, inhaled, stared at too long, or even mocked. The most potent strains can force an absorption of raw PKE that can mimic the effects of a possession, but without a driving intelligence -- basically turning into a zombie (not necessarily the cannibalistic ghoul found in pop culture, but an aggressive, mindless mound of flesh). The slime also attacks on the cellular level, causing painful sores to appear, internally and externally." It is highly dangerous and toxic. It should be avoided at all costs. It basically turns living organisms it touches into zombies through a process known as "hastened ectoplasmic migration from a corporeal form." That is, the soul leaves the body. For an adult male, it took about two days for this process. For a stray cat, it was nearly instantaneous. Egon is able to readjust the P.K.E. Meter to detect the slime. Trivia *Peter Venkman refers to it as black slime, Egon Spengler (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #1" (2011) (Comic p.13). Egon says: "Well, the black slime that the creature's innards were composed of was easily incinerated by our Proton Packs, and it didn't seem to be aggressive until its spirit fully dissipated." Peter Venkman (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #1" (2011) (Comic p.20). Peter says: "You saved some black slime?" the name of an entirely different substance in Ghostbusters: The Video Game called Black Slime. Appearances IDW Comics *"Ghostbusters: Infestation 1" *"Ghostbusters: Infestation 2" *Ongoing Series **Ghostbusters Issue #10 ***Peter mentions the Necrotic Slime on Page 12 *Ghostbusters 101 **Ghostbusters 101 #3 ***Mentioned on page 24 References Category:Environmental Category:Ectoplasms Category:Ghostbusters IDW Comics Environmental